1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use during developing of photographic film and more particularly, to such a device for supporting a strip of photographic film and for preventing the same from curling during the drying step of developing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the steps involved in developing photographic film is drying. When such film is in the form of a strip such as that of the 35 mm type, the strip generally is suspended from a drying line to hang in the air for complete drying of the development liquids applied thereto. Commonly, a pinch clip or the like is engaged upon the edge of one terminal frame of the film strip which has been subjected to developing liquids, and the clip is attached to a horizontal line so that the wet film strip will be suspended in the air to dry. The clip is disengaged from the line and the film strip when the same has dried.
Film strips which are suspended in the air by a clip to dry have a tendency to curl at the bottom portion thereof and it therefore is common practice to use some means to weight the bottom edge to prevent such curling. Generally, a releasable weight is affixed to the free end of the film strip along the lower edge thereof to retard the curling tendency of the strip. Such releasable weight may be the same type of pinch clip which is used to enable suspension of the strip upon the horizontal drying line.
The use of pinch clips of the type described gives rise to certain disadvantages. The clips must be applied directly to the film surface at the top and/or bottom of the film strip and therefore, there is a possibility that the clip will scratch or otherwise mar or damage the film frame immediately adjacent the strip edge to which the clip is applied. This particularly is the case when one or both of the end frames of the film strip are close to the edge of the strip. Further, at least some liquid retained on a strip which is suspended to dry will run down the strip to drip off. In instances where a clip is positioned at the bottom of the strip to prevent curling thereof, the dripping liquid will accumulate and be retained on or along the clip edge at that location of the strip rendering the bottom of the strip soggy and requiring longer drying time.
The device of the present invention avoids possible damage to a frame of the film strip being dried because the device is not secured directly to the surface of the film and therefore cannot scratch or otherwise mar a film frame. Further, the device of the invention does not permit accumulation and retention of liquid at the bottom edge of a strip suspended for drying because the device is not secured directly to the surface of the strip; rather, the device of the invention is secured within the sprocket holes of the film strip and is spaced from the lower edge of the film. Any liquid which drips to the lower edge of the film thereby is permitted to fall away from the film and does not accumulate thereon.